What happened?
by ZoelovesPie
Summary: This is my first Boondocks short story. Slight bit of yaoi/incest but nothing too heavy. I tried to stay in character as much as i could and I don't own the show. I just write for the sake of entertainment. Plus I love the idea of sharing stories around the world! Enjoy!


**Last night**

**Boondocks incest/yaoi lemon. Beware some swearing. Don't like, don't read.**

**I tried to stay in character as I could, it gets a little heated the further you read. **

**This is my first story like this so please review if you have any comments.**

**Also I don't own the show, I just write for the sake of entertainment. Enjoy!**

Riley snuck out of the house again. It was what, the fourth time this week? Every time Huey would catch him and beat some sense into him, plus there's always grandad who whips him all the time, but who can help it? When a niggas gotta get out, a niggas gotta get out.

It was 11:00 pm. When they went to bed, Riley stayed put until Huey was asleep. Then he slowly got up and tip toed to the door. He looked over at Huey and smirked. He whispered in a hushed tone. "Hey Huey!"

"Mhm?"

"You asleep?"

"... Yes."

"Good, hehe! Don't tell grandad nothin!"

Riley opened the door and slipped outside into the hallway.

Huey who was turned away from the door opened his eyes slowly and looked at the door, then he decided to sit there in the empty room for a bit. He thought it would be fair if Riley got a bit of a head start before Huey caught him and dragged him back to the house. Grandad was out late that night so Huey was in charge, and he knew Riley would plan to escape again. He turned on a lamp and looked at his watch, 3:09 am. He waited for a while... He looked at the watch again, 3:16 am, he got out of bed and was already in his normal clothing so he didn't have to worry about walking around in pjs.

Meanwhile Riley was running down the neighbourhood street towards Ed Wuncler's mansion. He got to the door and knocked, Ed opened the door.

"Hey Whattup little man, a'ight you ready to get goin?"

"Yeah-yeah nigga!" Replied Riley as he stepped into the house.

Ed tossed him a bag filled with weapons, "A'ight here's de plan. We ride up to the bank. The camera's are gonna be workin overtime so we gonna get you to cut dem wires got it?"

"Yeah nigga I can handle dat."

"Cool cool, then I bust the doors open and we go for the volt. Pops lent me his steel cutter so we can cut our way into the volt, once we in, ka-Ching baby!"

"Awesome!"

"A'ight let's go."

They head out in his car and drive further down the street. Ed turns on the radio with the premier of the some "Thuggin' Love" by Thugnificent. Riley was psyched, "Aww man, when I get my hands on some of those G's, I'm gonna buy out the the video game store! Aye What chu gonna do with the money?"

"Me nah! I'm gonna take it and buy my jet I've got on my sights for weeks now hommie. Ooo sweet! I can almost taste it!"

The car reached the bank and Ed and Riley got out. Riley ran for the back of the bank and looked for the screwed in switches that control the camera operation. Riley found it and unscrewed the flap open. He snipped the wires with some clippers and shut the flap.

"What are you doing?"

Riley flinched when he noticed Huey standing behind the flap on the other end.

"Geez Huey, you almost scared the **** out of me. You can't sneak up on a nigga like that- hey!"

Huey grabbed his arm and pulled him away. "We're going home."

Riley jerked back, "Hell no nigga, I ain't leavin yet. I still got a mission."

"A mission to rob a bank? Riley your better than this."

"Okay, okay I know it looks bad but really hear me out."

Huey raised an eyebrow.

Riley looked from left to right.

"Think of all the stuff we can get with dis cash, Huey."

Huey rolled his eyes and continued to drag Riley, "Your not robbing a bank. If grandad hears about this, you're in for a world of trouble."

Riley struggled against his grip. "Aye Huey! Dis ain't no joke man, just let me go! Why you always gotta be a hater, Huey? Why don't you help a nigga jump a bank to get some cash man?"

Huey ignored him and instead of responding with words he hit him in the head with his other hand.

"Oww!"

"That's for trying to rob a bank, and leaving past your curfew. Do you even know what time it is?"

"Niggas that know the time are gay."

When they got home grandad wasn't back yet and Huey dragged Riley upstairs. Riley sat on his bed.

"You gonna pay for dat, Huey. You better have eyes in the back of yo head, nigga."

The phone ran downstairs and Huey left to go get it. "Don't move Riley."

Riley sat there crossing his arms, "Yeah whatever nigga."

Huey picked up the phone, "This is the Freeman residence."

"Hey Huey, it's grandad."

"Grandad, how's the trip? You ready to come home?"

"Hell no, I'm having the time of my life! Just checking to make sure you boys haven't burned down my house yet. How's Riley?"

"He's fine, everything's under control."

"Good, it better be. Now I'll be back in the afternoon for sure, make sure the house is still standing when I get home."

"Sure thing grandad. Bye."

Huey got back up to their room and opened the door. How did he know? Riley once again had ditched the house again.

"Riley!" Huey shouted in rage and ran out of the room.

Riley was out of the door when he got tackled by Huey to the ground.

"Dammit Huey!"

"What's wrong with you Riley? Why can't you stay still for two seconds?"

"Cause I gotta go help Ed and the mission yo!"

Huey pointed a gun at Riley and ushered him back into the house. "Now I gotta make sure you don't get up again."

When they got to the room again Huey shoved Riley onto his bed, and turned off the lamp. Huey sat on top of Riley holding him down on the bed. Riley struggled to get loose but Huey's grip was tight on his wrists.

"Just relax Riley," Huey whispered into his ear. Riley couldn't see Huey in the dark as he grunted and pulled.

The dark room was getting hotter around Riley and his body was sweating. Huey tilted Riley's chin up and put his lips on Riley's.

Riley's eyes widened and he fought harder to get up. Huey started to take off Riley's shirt and tossed it over the bed. "Huey…" Riley gasped while blushing deep red, "Nigga this ain't funny no more!"

Huey ignored him and trailed kisses down his chest. Huey kissed Riley again longer and unbuckled his pants.

"Huey…! Wait, what chu doin'?"

"This is what you wanted wasn't it?" Riley vision started blurring in the corner of his eyes and his eyelids grew heavy. Soon Riley just lay there exhausted and sleeping.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Riley woke up at 10:45 a.m the next morning and his hands were cuffed to the head board of the bed.

"What the hell, aye!" Riley pulled against the cuffs to see if he could slip out. "What the hell happened?" Riley thought. He looked at himself and his shirt was off and his pants seemed to have been buckled back up.

Huey walked into the room in his Pj's and a toothbrush in his mouth. "Your awake."

"Yeah nigga, what's with the cuffs, man?"

"They were so you didn't try to leave last night."

"So that was real?"

"Yeah?"

"And what about after we got back home?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean nigga, why's me shirt off? And try to pull some b***s***"

"You kept complaining last night that you were hot so you took it off."

"Lies! Nigga, you took it off!"

"What are you talking about?"

"See I knews you were gay, that was nasty yo!"

"You were all kissing me and whatever that was gross yo!"

"You have the strangest dreams Riley. All I did yesterday was hand-cuff you to the bed, that's all."

"Yeah whatever,That's some messed up b***s***, nigga. I know you did it."

Huey rolled his eyes and left the room, Huey had no idea what Riley was talking about. Either Riley was on drugs again or maybe it really did happen.

It's up to you, what really did happen last night?


End file.
